The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia pulcherrima known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Red Angelxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program in Lompoc, Calif. as a cross between xe2x80x98Lilo Redxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,694) as the seed parent and Mikkelson seedling no. 93-104-2 (unpatented) as the pollen parent. The resultant seedling was then grafted to Breeder Plant No. 94-G-71 to produce a branching plant from the original nonbranching seedling with the branching habit of Breeder Plant No. 94-G-71 and all other desirable characteristics of the original nonbranching seedling.
The following traits are determined to be basic characteristics of this new cultivar which in combination distinguish this poinsettia as new and distinct:
1. Upright growth habit which allows plants to be grown at closer spacing.
2. Resistant to bract fading as plant ages and under low light levels of the home.
3. Long lasting.
4. Strong branch angles which minimize breakage of lateral branches during shipping.
The following characteristics distinguish the new Poinsettia from other cultivated Poinsettias of this type known to the inventor. The characteristics are described with comparative reference to the cultivar xe2x80x98Festival Redxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,253).
1. xe2x80x98Red Angelxe2x80x99 has bracts colored a deep Red Group 45A while xe2x80x98Festival Redxe2x80x99 has bracts colored Red Group 46A to 46B.
2. xe2x80x98Red Angelxe2x80x99 has bract diameters of 23 to 28 cm while xe2x80x98Festival Redxe2x80x99 has bract diameters of 25 to 30 cm.
3. xe2x80x98Red Angelxe2x80x99 has a plant height of 27 to 30 cm while xe2x80x98Festival Redxe2x80x99 has a plant height of 30 to 33 cm.
4. xe2x80x98Red Angelxe2x80x99 has a plant spread of 35 to 40 cm while xe2x80x98Festival Redxe2x80x99 has a plant spread of 40 to 45 cm.
5. xe2x80x98Red Angelxe2x80x99 has a growth habit that is upright with very strong branch angles while xe2x80x98Festival Redxe2x80x99 has a growth habit that is semi-upright with moderate to strong branch angles.
6. Under natural short days xe2x80x98Red Angelxe2x80x99 will bloom 1 week later than xe2x80x98Festival Redxe2x80x99. Under controlled short days both have a response time of 8 weeks.